Wicked Game::::Juego bizarro
by Lucy-killer-queen
Summary: El Host Club vacaciona en el Caribe. Todos los chicos están enamorados de Haruhi y piden su mano, dejando que ella haga la desición, asi inicia una lucha silenciosa entre los chicos para ganar su corazón basados en: en la guerra y el amor todo se vale
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAHES DE OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECEN EN LO ABSOLUTO, SON DE BISCO HATORI**

_**Capítulo uno:**_

El sol brillaba majestuosamente sobre las olas del mar, lo cual les daba un toque por demás paradisiaco. Algunos de los rayos se filtraban por la ventana, directamente hacia los ojos de Haruhi; quien al sentir el resplandor, los abrió aun adormilada solo para escuchar el teléfono de la habitación de hotel sonar.

Corrió para levantar la bocina, ya eran las 9 de la mañana, se escuchó una voz resonante del otro lado del auricular:

- HARUHIIIIIII!!!! Ya estas despierta??? Es hora de que bajemos a tomar el desayuno!! Dormiste bien??!! Te ha gustado la habitación??!! -

Era la voz de Tamaki, como siempre un tanto ruidosa y demasiado efusiva para ser solo las 9 de la mañana.

- Ermm, casi estoy lista senpai, tardaré tan solo otros quince minutos para estar con ustedes…. ¿Los demás ya están listos?- Dijo Haruhi tratando de que su voz sonara como si hubiese estado bien despierta.

- Si ya estamos todos, incluso Kyouya…- Se podía escuchar detrás la aguda vos de Honey gritando "Haru-chan estamos listos"!!

- Toquen en mi puerta en un cuarto de hora, saldré de inmediato – Colgó el teléfono con rapidez y corrió hacia el baño.

Abrió la regadera para darse un baño, mientras se quitaba la pijama, trataba de atar cabos de lo que había pasado y recordó: Tras el festival escolar durante el cual casi desaparece el Host Club, e impedir el compromiso de Tamaki; los chicos decidieron que para las vacaciones, celebrarían en grande el renacimiento de su preciado club vacacionando todos en El Caribe, por lo cual el día anterior habían ido a sacarla de su casa para atraparla como de costumbre en una limosina y llevarla hasta el aeropuerto para partir, en el cual sorpresivamente ya estaban sus maletas y una nota de su padre:

" Querida Haruhi: Las vacaciones pasadas tuviste que estar en la pensión de Mizuzu trabajando, para estas, tus amigos y yo hemos decidido que es tiempo de expansión, pero como sabíamos que no te agradaría la idea decidimos ocultártelo hasta este momento. Todas las cosas que necesitas las empaqué por ti (eso te explica por que no hallabas tu cepillo dental ayer) Se que te estas preguntando sobre el dinero del viaje y el pasaporte…. Mi preciado informante Kyouya metió el viaje dentro de las actividades extracurriculares como parte de prácticas del Host Club, de manera que todos los gastos van pagados por el colegio pues tu beca incluye este tipo de gastos. Diviertete.

Con amor tu padre: Ranka 0 PD: Si ese bastardo de Suou se trata de propasar lo mato." ¬¬

Y así, Haruhi había terminado del otro lado del mundo atrapada con el Host Club…

Salió del cuarto de baño ya completamente vestida y ya peinada como de costumbre, pero aún así se sentía avergonzada, su padre le había empacado tan solo vestidos y el calor del lugar hacía que sus mejillas se vieran mas coloradas de lo normal.

Se oyó como tocaban la puerta, Haruhi fue hacia ella y la abrió:

- BUENOS DÍAS!!!- Se oyeron al unísono las voces de Tamaki, Kaouru, Hikaru y Honey, mientras Kyouya y Mori estaban atrás como de costumbre. Haruhi salió de la habitación y la cerró tras ella, pero percato que sus compañeros la miraban todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su vestido era corto y ligero, sin mangas y de un color amarillo pastel con unos lazos en la parte del busto, lo que lo hacía muy femenino, calzaba unas sandalias blancas sin tacón, y su rostro se veía radiante por la frescura del baño y del colorete de sus mejillas ocasionado por el calor.

Se sintió avergonzada por las miradas, bajó la cabeza y dijo: -Bajemos a desayunar….-

Los demás la siguieron, Tamaki estaba muy colorado, y los gemelos no podían parar de mirarla; Kyouya presionó el botón del ascensor.

- Primero las damas…- Hico una reverencia dándole el paso a Haruhi

Oo que fue eso? Se preguntó ella mentalmente, generalmente Kyouya hacía caso omiso de sus modales a su alrededor, de manera que ese acto de caballerosidad proveniente de el se le hacía inusual.

Al llegar al comedor principal del hotel, se encontró a los padres de todos los chicos del Host Club.

- Bienvenida Fujioka Haruhi, queremos hablar contigo sobre unas propuestas, unas en las que eres partícipe y de ti depende el futuro de cada uno de estos chicos… una propuesta de matrimonio- Dijo el señor Suou, padre de Tamaki, mientras le ofrecía un asiento a la chica, quien estaba como congelada por el efecto de las palabras: propuesta de matrimonio.

Fin del capìtulo uno.

Espero que a los fans de esta serie les agrade la historia, siempre quisimos ver a TODOS los miembros del host peleando por el amor de Haruhi, así que dejare que mis locas fantasías se hagan realidad en esta historia. Por favor comenten y diganme con quien quieren que se quede al final, o el tipo de problemas que quieren que se desarrollen,. Sigan leyendo creeanme la historia se pondrà muy interesante. 0


	2. Capitulo 2

**LOS PERSONAHES DE OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECEN EN LO ABSOLUTO, SON DE BISCO HATORI**

**¿ Qué pasaría si te enteraras que 6 chicos te aman¿si fueras obligado a tener relaciones sexuales con todos tus mejores amigos¿Y mientras los demás miran?**

**_Caplítulo 2 –Propuestas y plan de batalla_**

Haruhi estaba sentada ahí, en una gran mesa, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella.

-Verás- Dijo el señor Ootori, subiendo sus gafas con el dedo índice – Mi hijo Kyouya, me confesó hace dos semanas que está enamorado de ti, pero que temía que alguno de los demás chicos sintiera lo mismo, así que decidimos de inmediato ir con tu padre a pedir tu mano en matrimonio. Verás, en nuestra sociedad de élite, los compromisos se aseguran por razones diversas, y tu caso no sería la excepción. Al llegar a tu hogar, descubrimos para nuestro desagrado al señor Suou con su hijo, que ya estaban charlando con tu padre de la misma situación; querían establecer un compromiso entre tu y Tamaki. – Tomó el café y dio un sorbo antes de continuar – Bien, tu padre nos comentó que no éramos los únicos en pedir eso, lo cual honestamente no me sorprendió, nos informó que los señores Hitachiin, aquí presentes, habían hecho los mismo un par de días antes, pidiéndole que el mismo escogiera a uno de sus hijos para casarte contigo.-

Las piernas le temblaban a Haruhi, sentía que si hubiese estado de pié, hubiera caído del shock.

El señor Haninozuka tomó la palabra, era un hombre rubio, del ancho y el alto de dos hombres corpulentos, no se parecía en nada a su hijo "Honey".

- Mitzkuni me había hablado de ti desde varios meses atrás, después de varias charlas, acordamos que pediríamos tu mano cuando el momento fuera adecuado, pues el dijo no estar seguro si tus sentimientos correspondían a los de él. Comenté eso en una cena familiar, donde los padres de Takashi estaban presentes. Se alarmaron y pidieron hablar conmigo en privado, diciendo que tenían los mismos planes, y que les diera la oportunidad de hacerlo, pues eras la primera chica que lograba entrar en el corazón de su hijo. Obviamente mi respuesta fue negativa, no sirvió de mucho, ya que después Mitskuni entró a la sala donde estábamos, gritando que Tamaki Suou le acababa de informar que iba a tu casa a pedir tu mano.-

El señor Haninosuka nunca volteó la mirada a Haruhi, parecía no querer establecer contacto visual.

-Por lo cual- Continuó el señor Suou – Decidimos aplicar el protocolo de cuando varias familias se disputan el deseo de arreglar un matrimonio con la misma persona: Llamar a una junta extraordinaria. En las juntas extraordinarias, se reúnen las familias involucradas a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, y si no se logra, se le deja la decisión a los padres de la chica en cuestión. Tu padre no nos quiso dar una respuesta, pues afirmó que el no tenía el derecho de casarte con nadie, y que finalmente no conocía a fondo a ninguno de los chicos, lo que significa que te dejó la decisión a ti –

Haruhi abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, la sentía seca, repentinamente el clima sofocante de la playa la envolvió en un estupor, aún no podía digerir la información que acababa de obtener. Miró a los chicos, cada uno sentado al lado de sus respectivos padres, todos mirando la mesa, intimidados por la revelación de sus sentimientos…. Todos menos Kouya, quien por primera vez miraba a Haruhi con un tanto de nerviosismo, ella al ver esto bajó la mirada también.

- Por eso…- Dijo una mujer pelirroja, de grandes ojos grices sentada al lado de Kaoru -Te hemos traido aquí, para que pases tiempo con nuestros hijos fuera del recinto escolar, y ya confesados sus sentimientos, para que decidas con quien deseas casarte. Debes entender que optaremos por medidas drásticas para apurar tu decisión, cada momento es invaluable – Ante esto Hikaru, sentado al otro lado de su madre abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo y se sonrojó. – Aplicaremos la prueba Afrodita – Dijo la señora Hitachiin y puso de pié.

Los demás la imitaron, Haruhi vio alejarse las figuras de los padres de los chicos, sintió una mano recargada en su hombro y volteó. Era Mori, con la misma cara apacible de siempre, pero con la torpeza propia de cuando se ponía nervioso. – Debes saber lo que es la prueba afrodita –

Tamaki abrió la boca aterrorizado bajó la mirada, caminó hacia ella y le entregó un sobre, que tenía la complicada caligrafía de Kyouya.

- Lee por favor Haru-chan, debes saber lo que está sucediendo- Dijo Honey con la voz aguda característica de el, sin embargo su rostro parecía triste.

Hikaru dio un puñetazo a la mesa, - Perdónanos Haruhi, yo no quería que esto pasara- dijo y después hecho a correr. Kaoru solo la miró y después corrió detrás de su gemelo para alcanzarlo.

Los chicos la dejaron sola, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

"_La prueba afrodita, es un método usado antiguamente por las clases sociales altas para forzar una unión. Un afrodisiaco es introducido en el cuerpo de las personas que la harán, mientras otro más fuerte es puesto en el aire. Se introduce a la chica en una cámara con una pared de vidrio, y de deja ahí a merced del afrodisiaco, hasta que ella no puede tolerar la exitación. Entonces, se mete a uno de los chicos a la cámara con ella. Al poco rato, las personas se ven invadidas por una lujuria incontrolable y terminan haciendo el amor. Los demás chicos ven por un vidrio mientras siguen respirando el afrodisiaco, hasta llegar al mismo estado. Así cuando uno termina, entra el siguiente. La prueba termina cuando todos han pasado, y dependiendo de los resultados emocionales o físicos de la prueba, la chica escoge al chico con el que se quedará._

_Es una cosa por demás cruel para los involucrados, pero a nuestros padres no les importa, así que planean aplicarla con todos nosotros… no se que pasará y si seremos capaces de resistir a los fármacos, pero quiero que sepas algo…. Todos nosotros te amamos, y haríamos lo que fuera por ti, por eso aceptamos esta situación. Perdónanos por amarte en demacía._

_Atte: El Host Club"_

Haruhi terminó de leer, el sobre cayó al suelo, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAHES DE OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECEN EN LO ABSOLUTO, SON DE BISCO HATORI**

**_Nota: Este "capítulo" es solo de una hoja, es super corto por que es una intermedia para puntualizar algo, cuando la terminen de leer sabrán que._**

Capítulo tres: Confesiones

La luz se colaba por una ventana directo a los ojos de Haruhi, dotándolos de una profundidad impresionante… Tal vez por los recientes acontecimientos, tal vez por que una parte de ella lo deseaba y otra parte de ella no. Si alguien la hubiera consultado antes, se podría haber evitado.

Se oyó como tocaban a la puerta, corrió para abrirla, mientras una parte de ella esperaba encontrar al host club gritando – ¡Caíste en la broma!- o algo similar. Pero en lugar de ello, se encontró con Honey.

- Haru-chan… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Dijo Honey mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a Haruhi.

Ella realmente no deseaba ver a nadie, pero al ver así a Honey no tuvo el corazón de rechazarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Haruhi, haciendo una sonrisa de simpatía que mas bien parecía una mueca dolorosa y macabra.

- Te amo Haru-Chan…. Te amo tanto…. Pero… no puedo participar en esta prueba, me doy por vencido- Dijo Honey mirando sus pies, con todo el rostro colorado –Se que esto no es lo que tu quieres, no quiero lastimarte nunca Haru-Chan, y participando en esto lastimaría a las dos personas que mas amo –

Se volvió para que Haruhi no lo viera llorar, lo había visto llorar muchas veces en el papel del "host loli-shota" pero cuando lloraba en realidad había algo en el que lo hacía parecer realmente de su edad.

Haruhi no dijo nada, sabía que Honey no había terminado de hablar

- Takashi… ha hecho mucho por mi ¿sabes? Siempre me antepone a el mismo, siempre me cuida, y deja que yo me salga con la mía… Pero si participo en esto, sé que se haría a un lado por mi, y no quiero ser el culpable de que se niegue la oportunidad de amar… Por esta vez, voy a hacer por el y por ti, todo lo que el siempre ha hecho por mi – Se acercó Haruhi, ella le sonrió tiernamente con esa sonrisa tan característica, ahora o era una mueca fingida, era de verdad.

-Gracias- Dijo y se agachó para darle un suave y rápido beso en la boca a Honey

Honey sonrió tambien, limpiándose una lágrima con la mano dijo

– Gracias a ti Haru-chan- Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta

**_Este capítulo es para sacar a Honey de la "prueba afrodita" por que… bueno no me lo imagino en ella xDDDD es muy tierno para involucrarse con eso, además Haruhi necesitará de una aliado y alguien que la aconseje de manera objetiva después de todo lo que le espera y…. Honey Rulez!! Jojo asi que Honey puede hacer ese papel._**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECEN EN LO ABSOLUTO, SON DE BISCO HATORI.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon, en otras palabras, escenas de sexo semi-explicito, si no os gustan los lemon, les avisaré cuando éste empieze, para que puedan evitarlo.**

**PD: Las oraciones entre asteriscos son pensamientos de Haruhi así ¿ven? 0**

El reloj de la habitación comenzó a sonar, Haruhi había puesto la alarma justo a las 18:45, una hora antes del inicio programando para la "prueba"

Suspiró.

Escuchó un sonido extraño en su puerta, miró hacia ella y descubrió que estaba abierta. OO ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Se preguntó y decidió armarse de valor para ver quien la había abierto.

Un par de ojitos brillantes la miraron detrás de una pared… Abrió la boca para gritar pero la tomaron del brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Eran las criadas gemelas de los hermanos Hitachiin, especialistas en secuestrar a Haruhi para vestirla a su gusto.

- ¿Qué pasaaaaaaaaaa?- Grito Haruhi mientras la metían a la ducha.

- Los señores nos han ordenado ponerla bella para la prueba y darle sus medicamentos- Dijeron mientras tiraban lo que parecían litros de shampoo sobre la cabeza de Haruhi.

OO Ponerme "bella"?? ¬¬ gracias ahí va mi ego

- Esperen¿Cómo esta eso de mis "medicinas"?- Dijo Haruhi quitándose con una mano una gran cantidad de espuma de los ojos.

- Si!, las medicinas para aumentar la fertilidad…- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEE!?- Dijo Haruhi, su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo del asombro.

- Los resultados físicos de los que habla la prueba…- Dijo una de las sirvientas

- Son los más impotantes… ayudan a decidir…. el que resulte ser el padre del bebé, es el preferido para casarse con usted- Dijo la otra

Haruhi se quedó con la boca abierta, con esos ojillos redondos de cuando entraba en shock. Las chicas aprovecharon esto y la terminaron de arreglar.

-------------------------- Comienza el Lemon-----------------------------

Haruhi entró a la cámara, era una habitación color ámbar, que daba una coloración sepia a todo lo que estaba ahí, una de las paredes más largas era de vidrio, se sentía como dentro de una vitrina del zoo. Había una pequeña cama pegada a la pared, un tocador, dos sillones y una mesilla con una jarra de agua.

Del otro lado de la vitrina, había 4 sillones que le recordaban a los sillones del dentista.

Los chicos entraron a la parte de la cámara con los sillones: Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru, todos vestidos con camisas negras, corbata blanca y pantalones de mezclilla. A Haruhi no le quedó mas que aceptar que se veían bien.

¿Y Kyouya¿Habrá hecho lo mismo que Honey? Justo estaba pensando esto, cuando la puerta de la vitrina se abrió, y por ella entró un joven alto de lentes… Kyouya.

La habitación se empezó a llenar de un extraño olor, nada desagradable, pero todos sabían que se trataba del afrodisiaco.

Kyouya miró a Haruhi, sus ojos fijos en ella, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Se veía preciosa, con un vestidito rosa con encaje que apenas la cubría, un par de moñitos en el cabello del mismo color y sin zapatos.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, no sabía como comenzar… Ninguno de los dos habló por unos minutos…

Kyouya sentía cosquillas por el cuerpo, una sensación de aceleración recorría su cuerpo, sentía los latidos de su corazón como si éste tratara de salir de su cuerpo a golpes, bajando, hasta que todo el cuerpo tenía la misma sensación. Quería tocarse, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo, trataba de no mirar a Haruhi pues temía perder el control por completo si la volvía a ver en ese atuendo.

Del otro lado del vidrio, los demás chicos tenían la sensación de querer vomitar, sentían el acido de su estómago subiera hasta la garganta, un dolor extraño y profundo en el pecho, Hikaru sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse

Kyouya sentía que no soportaba más, trataba de aparentar seriedad pero ya no estaba funcionando.

Se oyó una respiración agitada del otro lado de la habitación, no pudo evitar voltear. Era Haruhi, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, con las mejillas rosadas, respirando con dificultad sentada en el piso.

Su cuerpo era mas pequeño, el afrodisiaco ya había hecho el efecto completo.

Kyouya caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel, con una mano, toco su mejilla, acercando sus labios a los de ella, sus labios se juntaron y se besaron.

Haruhi respiraba cada vez mas rápido, y esto a Kyouya lo exitaba mucho, asi que no pudo contenerse, y la acostó en la alfombra.

Su cuerpo se le imaginaba tan frágil, ya habían estado en esa pose una vez, en la casa de playa, pero esto era diferente…

Siguieron besándose, olvidando que los demás hosts estaban del otro lado del vidrio.

Haruhi tenía sus dedos hundidos en la espalda de Kyouya, él deslizó su mano por la pierna de Haruhi, lo que la hizo soltar un suspiro. La miro a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para ir mas allá, tocó su pecho por encima del vestido, acercándose para besarlo.

Con los dedos temblorosos, comenzó a desabrochar los cordones que mantenían la prenda en su lugar, hasta que dejó por completo descubierto su pecho. Ella le desabrochó la camisa, torpemente pero de manera muy sutil, el le ayudó a quitársela.

Kyouya deslizó el vestido completamente, descubriendo que era lo único que Haruhi estaba usando, ver su cuerpo desnudo lo volvió loco.

Delicadamente con las puntas de sus dedos, recorrío cada milímetro de piel de la chica, besando el camino que había recorrido con sus manos.

La demás ropa terminó en el suelo del otro lado del cuarto.

La tomó suavemente de los hombros, ambos temblaban, y ella lo miró, dando la aprobación sin palabras para que fuera el primer hombre entrar en su cuerpo.

Kyouya se impulsó hacia delante, Haruhi hizo una mueca momentánea de dolor, pero no quitó la mirada del chico, ni el de ella.

Y ambos se sumieron en un mundo desconocido hasta que quedaron cansados acostados en la alfombra.

Kyouya abrió los ojos, sin creer l que acababa de pasar, miró a travez del vidrio para descubrir a sus amigos emocionalmente destruidos, llorando y mirándolo como nunca antes lo habían mirado.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Wooooooaaa me tarde pero lo hice, quería hacer un buen lemon** y espero haberlo logrado. Por favor escribanme para saber que quieren que suceda por que no se con quien se quedará Haruhi, de los demás hosts no planeo hacer lemon, tal vez de Hikaru por que me gusta a mi xDDDDDD

Por favor escribanme sus reviews y sugerencias. Gracias

PD: Estoy ya de vacaciones asi que actualizare mínimo una vez a la semana, tomémoslo como regalos de navidad xDDD


End file.
